The Little Orange Book
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: Mrs. Green assigns her class a Journal, well this is Itey's (Slash)
1. Journal Entry 1: Free write about self

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, not even Itey, no matter how many times I say he's mine! :(

**The Little Orange Book**

Journal Entry 1

Assigned Topic- Free write about self

_Stupid monkey eating last nights homework so I had to do this stupid Journal thing... wait... Everyone's writing! Maybe the monkey ate everyone's homework! Or maybe Jack was right when he said we didn't have homework last night... I guess it could be either. I still think the monkey did it though._

_So I have to write about myself, eh? Hehe, Canadians say eh, eh? That's fun, eh? Eh? Eh? Okay I'm done. Well... My name is... um... People call me Itey. Probably cause I have Iteyish good looks, or cause I'm from Italy, but I think it's cause of my Iteyish good looks..._

_I've been alive for almost 16 years old, I have brown hair and beautiful brown eyes... I am about 5'7" ish I dunno, and I weigh um... more then a monkey and less then a fat Elephant. Couldn't tell, eh? _

_Man, this is taking forever... that was only 8 minutes or words? Whoa, lets keep writing then... My best friend is Jack, for some reason he's always hitting on me and junk... it scares me I think he's... come closer... closer... a little more... NOT THAT CLOSE! Ok ok, perfect now I can whisper it to you... gay... hehe... I'm not though, I'm as straight as Mush over there._

_Oh, Jack, How awful those pretty girls must think you are for looking past them and staring at The all might Iteyish one, they're just jealous, my friend, JEALOUS! Not that I like you like that or anything! OH GOD THE MONKEY MADE ME SAY IT!! BLAME THE MONKEY!! EAT THE MONKEY!!_

_7 more minutes... Lets see, what else can I say about I... Me... The all might Iteyish one. I wish I had a clear book, with pink flowers! Instead of this Orange one... Orange just doesn't look good one me, you know? Eh? What are you say? I AM NOT GAY! LEAVE ME BE!! _

_...Mrs. Green is already starting to collect notebooks... but my watch still says I have 4 minutes!! I am so confused!! NO SHE CAN'T HAVE IT!! THIS IS MY ORANGE NOTEBOOK... I'll...I'll BITE HER!_

_Well... there goes my after school plans..._

**A/N: **There, Ele, Happy now? I even timed it like you said too...

Hey guys, if you liked this one you gotta check out the little Black book and the Little Camouflage Book by Nakaia Aidan-sun, they are a whole lot better!


	2. Journal Entry 2: My good and bad habits

**The Little Orange Books**

Journal Entry 2

Assigned Topic- Good and Bad habits

_Good and bad habits, eh? Well I have lots of those. For instance, ever since I started this journal, I started saying eh? Like my friend Jack asked me a question and I said "Why, eh?" It was fun... I don't really know if that's a good habit or a bad one though... ANYWAYS!  
My Good habits, one good habit is I brush my teeth ever morning and night. I cook breakfast for my younger sister and me. And then feed my pet monkey. He eats a lot, that isn't on of his good habits hehe... what does he eat? Is that that what your asking, eh? He eats flying pigs for breakfast, swimming birds for lunch, and cuddly lions for supper... _

_About me, another good habit is my overactive imagination. I'm actually pretty smart, I just choose to be silly._ _Whoa, times almost out... onto bad habits..._

_My bad habits consist of biting my fingers, not my fingernails, but fingers. Pulling out my hair when I am stressed... and always acting happy around my friends! The last one might not really seem like a bad habit, but when you always have to act happy, even after your parents are divorced and you got stuck with your dad who beets you and your sister every night, it's really hard not to be happy... Then again, I was always thought that you should look upon the happy things in life instead of the sad. That's my opinion though, well times up, sorry for wasting your time. _


	3. Journal Entry 3: My Greatest Dream in 10...

**The Little Orange Book**

Journal Entry 3

Assigned Topic- My Dream In 100 words

_My Dream, eh? You want my dream... ok, you asked for it so don't blame me when you wake up scared of monkeys tomorrow..._

_My evil army of cheese-pants-wearing-monkeys shall... ATTACK EARTH!! I shall watch as everyone scamper for their meaningless lives!! And I'll Laugh...MWAHAHAHA, and they'll cry to me saying "Please almighty Iteyish one! Save us! Save us from our DOOM!!" and I shall say, "You get what you deserve, you will think twice before ever crossing me... EVER AGAIN!!" and they shall be like... "Oh almighty Iteyish one, what have we done to upset you?" and I'll just grin as my monkeys eat they're left socks, and everyone's blue crayons... Life'll never go on without either... and again I shall laugh, MWAHAHAHA(coughcough)HAHAHA!!_

_Hehe... I have a great dream, don't I?_

**A/N: **That was actually pretty fun... I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them... and you really have to check out the other Little books... they're all quite good. Thanks for reading and please review!!


End file.
